MegaBug
The MegaBug '''(or '''Megadragonbowser) is the main antagonist and the final boss of the game Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. It was created on accident while the heroes were trying to reverse the damage Bowser Jr. caused with Spawny. The MegaBug is Chaotic Evil in terms of alignment. Appearance The MegaBug has two forms that he shifts between. While in his regular form, The MegaBug looks very strange, possessing yellow-brown-red molten wings and a small head with the same color. When he is fused with Bowser, the MegaBug becomes the "Mega Dragon Bowser", and he now has a molten pattern on his body along with red eyes, though he keeps the red wings. Powers & Abilities While the MegaBug alone is seen as a very weak and skinny creature that won't ever win a fight by himself, as seen after he is done possessing Bowser and he doesn't have a fighting chance against Mario and his friends, it is basically capable of doing everything because of being able to possess people, and in addition, he can also fly, which is an advantage when possessing. After fusing with Bowser, it becomes extremely powerful, with the ability to fly, along with Bowser's other skills, such as shell-spinning and fire breathing. Combat MegaDragonBowser has three phases and 4,800 hit points. During the first phase, he will be surrounded by four infernal Valkyries. His attacks include the following: #Taking flight and attacking one character with a stream of small fireballs from his hand, similar to a Rumblebang; these shots can destroy Mega Blocks and inflict the Burn status. #Activating a line-of-sight technique that allows him to shoot a character if they move between his turns. #Drawing characters towards him, similar to Rabbid Mario's Magnet Dance. #Slamming onto the ground, creating a shockwave that damages and blows back anyone in range. Destroys Mega Blocks in range as well. After he drops to 2/3 his total health bar, MegaDragonBowser enters phase two and takes to the air. He immediately bombards the battlefield with fireballs, inflicting 20 HP damage and a Burn on any characters in their path and leaving scorched craters where they land. After summoning four Lava Bucklers near the middle of the arena, he will spend the rest of this phase flying around the sides of the battlefield and raining fireballs on the craters, as well as using a protection technique to reduce damage to his minions by taking a fraction of the damage himself. The heroes must attack MegaDragonBowser to deplete his HP again, but dealing with the Bucklers first is highly advised. Once he is down to his final 33 1/3 % of stamina, MegaDragonBowser enters phase 3. MegaDragonBowser returns to the arena (being once again vulnerable to line-of-sight attacks while he moves) and uses his melee smash on the center as he lands. As four Lava Smashers spawn around him, he now attacks with Whirling Fortress and shields himself on the heroes' turn. To harm the boss, the heroes must lure him into spinning at the metal blocks around the arena - impact with a block will shatter it and stun MegaDragonBowser for a turn. Once his stamina is fully drained, MegaDragonBowser is defeated. The MegaBug and Bowser separate, and the former attempts one final attack against the heroes to hold onto his control of the kingdom, but the heroes respond with an offensive of their own, allowing them to destroy the aberration... for good. Trivia *The MegaBug's name may have been created from how it resembles a computer glitch. *Despite its small amount of screen time in the game, The MegaBug is one of the most evil Mario Villains ever along with Dimentio and the Luigi's Mansion version of King Boo, as it has a desire to destroy everything and is responsible for everything bad that happened in the game. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased characters